


five minutes

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [3]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, Fanboy, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Moisturewave, Streaming, Zebede is a typical fanboy after all, a bit of a character study, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zebede waits for one of Cirava’s streams to start.





	five minutes

Zebede patiently looked at the time on his husktop, 2:25 AM. He was ecstatic, only five minutes left, and the longly anticipated stream would begin. One of Cirava’s.

 

This wasn’t just an ordinary moisturewave stream, but one of Cirava’s special event ones that would last all through the night and even the day. They happened once a perigree, and Zebede had marked his calendar a long time ago. He was Cirava’s biggest fan, they were just so cool! Zebede watched every stream they made, and never got less excited.

 

Cirava’s music taste was just too good, and during their special streams there were more live commentary than usual. Even their voice was magic for the young troll, and they always ended up writing tons of R-rated self insert fanfics about them. They were pretty hot and always ended up making him blush golden.

 

He just loved Cirava so much, they were such a big goldblood icon. Amazing fashion sense, great backstory, and amazing music. They were Zebede’s favorite, even more than Troll BTS.

 

He really hoped they would start doing tours soon to meet their fans, even if there was a chance of lowblood culling drones showing up. It would be worth it if Cirava made it out alive, and he got an autograph.

 

He looked down at his husktop corner once more.

 

Only one minute left.

 

Yes, he was so hyped and prepared.

 

He was ready for everything the stream would give him.

 

As the stream officially started, he squealed.

 

Yes, he was such a fanboy.


End file.
